


Time To Fly

by Jld71



Series: Wings of an Angel [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Jared contemplates his life so far.





	Time To Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Written for: cozy_coffee  
> Beta: gatorgurl94  
> Written For: SPN_Cinema, based on the movie City Of Angels, excerpt - Jared’s thoughts

Time To Fly

 

Jared missed the days of old when he could walk around with his wings unchecked. Those were the days when angels were seen on earth - among humans. They wore little clothing, not so be prideful of their bodies but as to not encumber their wings. That was long ago, before their father had left them, his children, the angels. They were now left to care for his creations. Jared didn’t harbor ill will at that. He didn’t understand God’s desire to abandon his children or his creations, the humans but it was not for him to be concerned with. The only thing he could do was what he’d been tasked with, helping the souls of the dying cross over into heaven. He did his job without protest, without hesitation, without a second thought. 

He stood on the rooftop watching the humans hurry to their destinations. He shook his head at the sight. There was such beauty in this world that was never seen; the flowers, trees the very life around them which went unseen every day. How could these humans not notice what was around them? Over the years he’d learned many things while observing humanity; love, hate, fear, longing, desire, sorrow. An entire range of emotions and his favorite one was love. He liked to watch humans in love. See their happiness in finding one another to love, to marry, to spend their lives with. He was intrigued by the love of a parent for their child, especially a newborn. How did that love develop over the gestation period when the parent had yet to meet that child? Did every parent feel this love upon setting eyes on their wailing babe? He prayed that this was true. 

He also didn’t understand hate. That emotion was a concept he had yet to grasp. He’d seen it enough over his existence. The cruelty done by one human to another due to hate. Hate of one’s skin color, of one’s status, one’s religion. The one type of hate he found particularly mystifying though, was the hate of a man loving another man or a woman loving another woman. He’d seen the violence done in the name of this hate. He knew this was not a teaching from his father. If they truly knew what God’s love was, they would understand there was no separation between love. There was no rule of who to love or how to love. It just didn’t exist. Love was love, nothing more. But, those poor humans, they had never know their creator not like Jared and his angelic brothers and sisters had.

Sorrow was the one emotion he was most familiar with. He observed it when he crossed over a soul who was loved by family or friends. The crying, the prayers to his father to spare them from the death of a mother, father, brother or sister. He wondered at times what the humans would do if they discovered that their prayers fell on deaf ears. The one he found to be the worst was the death of a child. He could never understand why a parent was made to say goodbye to their child; such heartbreak they were subjected to. He wanted to ask his father why but that was impossible. He was lost to them, they themselves were parentless. He wonder why the humans would dare to procreate with the ever present possibility of losing a child; the constant worry of keeping their offspring safe.

Jared tilted his head up away from the activity below and toward the sun, feeling the sun on his skin. Jared looked around, making sure no one else was around him before he reached behind himself; something he did even when in his cloaked form, pulling his shirt up and off. The muscles of his chest contracted and expanded as he flexed. Jared closed his eyes and relaxed his body, allowing his wings to sprout from his shoulder blades. He raised his arms up allowing his wings the room they required to extend from his back from shoulder blades where the wings protruded from.

He let them unfurl from his body, shaking them out, working the kinks and tension out of his body. He felt the sun on his body and the air moving through his wings. The feathers rustled softly in the breeze. He sighed, wishing he could share this side of himself with Jensen. How would Jensen react to finding out that the man he knew as Jared was not a man at all? He was a celestial being created by God. In their truest celestial form, angels were made of light. Mere light, but impressive all the same. Their form would blind a human or possibly kill them if looked upon too long. The body that Jensen saw as Jared was Jared’s ability to manipulate his light and celestial power into a form resembling a human body. He had never thought about gender before, just allowing his celestial form to transition to how he was seen now. He knew his form was referred to as impressive, broad shoulders, strong defined arms, long lean legs, trim waist and muscular. It hadn't been a conscious decision when he crafted this form. It was what his light and power had designed. His hazel eyes were a reflection of his celestial power contained in his human form. He had never thought about his appearance before but now he wondered if his form was actually pleasing.

He did have wings in his true form but they were made of the same light, not feathers. Try as he might, he could no longer recall the reason why the angels had decided on showing their wings in the form of feathers. But, it seemed the humans were comforted by this appearance and who was he to cause panic in the humans? Stretched out, Jared’s wings easily spanned six feet on either side of his body. His feathers were white, pristine and soft looking. They shimmered as the sunlight hit them. He felt the rush of air movement as as he moved his wings back and forth. Jared groaned, stretching his wings felt so good. He shook them out, feeling the air move against them, through them. He hated having to keep them tucked against his body. But, it was something that needed to be done, to protect himself and the humans he encountered when on earth. It would cause more harm than good for a human, especially in this day and age, to see him on earth with his wings extended. But he still wished that it was something that was allowed.

He made sure to cloak himself before leaping from the building. The first time he’d done that, he hadn’t given it a second thought and had been seen by humans. Their shock had not gone unnoticed and he made sure he was careful to never be seen again as he took flight. He stood on the ledge of the roof, and let his body relax. He let himself fall, knowing his wings would prevent him from falling to the ground. Extending his wings, he let them carry him on the air. He felt the wind rushing up to meet him as he soared. His chestnut colored, shoulder length hair blew into his face and he raised a hand to push it aside, letting the sun rest on his face. He closed his eyes and felt his powerful wings carry him up into the sky. He soared higher and higher, feeling the freedom his wings allowed him as he moved through the sky. He knew he couldn’t stay flying in the sky forever. His time was cut short by the pull he felt to return to the human world. A soul was in need of his help in crossing over into heaven. 

Still cloaked, he landed, feet firmly on the rooftop he’d flown from. He rolled his muscle feeling their protest of having to collapse against his human form. With a sour look on his face he pulled his wings back, allowing them to shift and meld into his body. He wished he had more time to fly, just to allow his wings to be out and free from their confines but he knew now was not the time. There was someone in need and that person was his priority now. He bent down and picked up his discarded shirt. He slipped it on, pulling it down to his waist and tucking it back into his pants. He turned back to face the sun, letting it rest on him, warming his skin before turning back to the rooftop door to the hospital. As much as he wanted to stay rooted to that spot, he wouldn’t, knew he couldn’t. There was a soul in need and he would not allow that soul to suffer, trapped in a dying body. He reached for the door handle and pulled on it, opening the door to enter into the hospital. He felt the pull getting stronger as he bounded down the stairs to reach the elevator. He pressed the button and waited for the elevator to reach him on the top level. Once in, he pushed the button for the third floor. Slowly, the car made its way to the selected floor, opening with a ding signaling he had arrived. He stepped out, allowing the pull to lead him to room 305. Quietly he slipped in, seeing the tiny body laying on the hospital bed, wrapped in blankets struggling for breath. He crossed the small room to stand by the bed. Reaching out a hand, he touched his fingers to the little girl’s cheek. “Hush little one, your struggle is over. I’m Jared, your angel and I’m here to take you to heaven.”


End file.
